


Spectacular Sensations...Four Minds-One Thought...+1.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Based on TOS Episode: The Spectre of the Gun...Finally free of the Melkots influence-Following the aftermath of...The Gun-Fight at the O.K. Corral-The landing party reflect on their own individual emotional, interpretations-Regarding Mister Spocks actions.





	Spectacular Sensations...Four Minds-One Thought...+1.

SPOCK.  
I felt no emotion-only rationality  
Very true-my selfless actions-saved three good crewmen  
I would not hesitate-to do the same over again  
We work as a team-which always appears to work out  
It is my duty and purpose-to continue to full-fill  
My ultimate-personal life's goal  
By achieving total success-as a Star Fleet Officer.

JIM.  
As always-our Mister Spock came through for us-humble humans  
He seems so unreal at times-but he's a real life saver  
How can I find a way-to repay him-for my life  
Perhaps-with my life-if no win scenario's ever come to pass  
I'L always be here for him-if he only-lets me help.

LEONARD.  
Why am I feelin' so damn unworthy-right now  
I've always behaved-like a rotten bastard to that-volcanic Vulcan  
But without him-I would just be-one dead son of a bitch  
By golly-he knows how to push all the right buttons  
When push-comes to shove  
I just godda'-be nicer to him in future  
Amen to that.

SCOTTY.  
Aye-that little whippet mind o' his-saved us all  
I'm thankin' my lucky stars right now-for that wee laddies presence  
We'd all be dead ducks-if not for his assistance  
We did'nay stand there-with a prayer  
There must be something nice-I can do for him in return  
Aye-no doubt it'll come to me-sooner or later.

PAVEL.  
I vas just content to be left  
completely-out of it  
On anozer planet!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> DeForest Kelley played Morgan Earp in The film of The Gunfight at the O.K. Corral...  
> I want a cowboy-The real McCoy...A song title also with great scenes of De in a you tube fan vid!


End file.
